Remember When
by Pickle2
Summary: Ginny anxiously waits for Draco to come home one night and thinks of their life together. It was all a dream of the past. So, what's happening in the present? Story FINISHED!
1. Young Lovers

Author's Note: I just saw this music video on CMT and I absolutely loved this song already, but then I had to great idea to turn it into a D/G fic and well here I am about to write it. If you don't know the song it's performed and written by Alan Jackson. Oh and I am writing this with one verse at the top of each new chapter. So it's like a songfic, but with chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! All I have is a Clay Aiken poster and a Brad Paisley CD!!! Don't sue because it ALL belongs to J.K. Rowling except the song and my writing.  
  
*Remember when I was young and so were you  
  
And time stood still and love was all we knew*  
  
Ginny was sitting on her living room couch, tapping the arm, and waiting for her husband to come home. While she waited she thought of their past and how they had come to be. Draco had been the bad boy on campus, softened by love, and Ginny had been Ron Weasley's gorgeous little sister. Their attraction was undeniable.  
  
In a dark room decorated in greens and silvers a young couple of about sixteen or seventeen years of age rested in each other's arms, free from the stress and worry of the world. They had each other and somehow that made all their problems evaporate. The blonde haired boy dipped his head to the girl's milky white neck and lay the lightest of kisses on her neck before whispering in her ear.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
The red head's eyes fluttered open as she softly responded, "Yes?"  
  
He removed his hand from her arm and raked it though his hair before speaking. "I almost don't want to say this because as soon as I do everything will change. I. . . I don't want to lose you."  
  
Appearing startled Ginny lifted her head and looked deep in to his gray eyes. "You know you can tell me anything don't you? You won't lose me."  
  
"I know. I know," Draco sighed to her.  
  
Her eyes began to widen as she began to understand what was going on. Standing abrubtly she walked to the other side of the room, crossed her arms, and stared out the window at the snow-covered grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
"I know what you're going to say and I don't think you should. It doesn't need to be said. We both knew this would happen sooner or later," Ginny hissed, all the while keeping her eyes glued to some third years having a snow ball fight.  
  
"I want to say it though. You need to know. You need to hear it . . . from me. Knowing it isn't enough. I want to tell you."  
  
"Well, I don't want to hear it." She unfolded her arms before quickly refolding them a moment later, not turning to look at him.  
  
Draco stood and sauntered over to his bed, flopping ungracefully onto it before patting the green coverlet next to him and beckoning Ginny over to him.  
  
She slowly crossed the room to his bed, sitting on the corner furthest from him when she reached it.  
  
He frowned in her direction before speaking again. "I don't think you know what I'm going to say." Her eyes began to water, but she turned away from him, determined not to let him see her tears.  
  
"I know exactly what you're going to say," she replied shakily. "You're going to say that we can't have a relationship anymore because it's too dangerous. I always thought we could overcome anything, but I guess not," Ginny whispered the last part so softly that he had to strain his ears to hear it. When he finally took in the words that had just flowed from her mouth he lept to his feet, rushing to kneel in front of her.  
  
Taking her hands in his Draco spoke forcefully, "I can't believe you thought I was going to say that! I would never do that to you! Never." Still she did not look at him, closing her eyes in vain attempt to capture the tears and force them back. Desperately Draco murmered, "Look at me. Please, please LOOK at me!" Ginny opened her eyes and tears trickled down her face, but he held her gaze.  
  
He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and gently spoke, "What I was going to say is that I love you. I love you so much it scares me and I didn't know how you would react. Hell, I don't know how I'm reacting. All I know is that it's the best feeling I've ever had and it's one of the only things I'm sure about. I love you Ginny Weasley."  
  
At one point he had lowered his head, not feeling brave enough to look into her eyes. Ginny couldn't believe she had jumped to such mad conclusions when all he had wanted to do was proclaim his love for her. She placed her hands on both sides of his head, slid down beside him, and looked into his eyes for a moment before kissing him with all she had.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her and held as though if he let her go he would die. Which he very possibly may have. Ginny wiggled onto his lap and slid her arms around his neck and returned the embrace with identical fervor. They broke for air, but did not let go and she softly whispered into his ear, "I love you too Draco Malfoy. I love you too."  
  
And so in a dark room decorated in greens and silvers two young lovers proclaimed their love for each other, daring to dream of the future and the present, and swore to themselves to never let go. 


	2. The First

Author's Note: I just saw this music video on CMT and I absolutely loved this song already, but then I had to great idea to turn it into a D/G fic and well here I am about to write it. If you don't know the song it's performed and written by Alan Jackson. Oh and I am writing this with one verse at the top of each new chapter. So it's like a songfic, but with chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! All I have is a Clay Aiken poster and a Brad Paisley CD!!! Don't sue because it ALL belongs to J.K. Rowling except the song and my writing.  
  
*You were the first, so was I  
  
We made love and then you cried  
  
Remember when  
  
Remember when we vowed the vows  
  
and walked the walk*  
  
Ginny looked at the clock much like the one in her childhood home. Draco's hand was currently at WORK. She wondered why he was staying so late tonight when he was usually home by six on regular work days. Currently the time was ten pm Maybe they were preparing the aurors for a mission. Yes, that was always possible. As always on nights like these she wandered into the kitchen to make herself some hot cocoa. Cocoa always made the auburn haired woman feel like she was a small child again at home in the burrow. Her mother had always made hot chocolate for her when she had had a bad dream or when she was feeling sad, the chocolate drink always helped. As she stirred the chocolate her thoughts turned once again to her life with Draco.  
  
*** Draco looked down at the red-haired goddess beside him with freckles dusted across her body and the creamiest white skin that had ever graced the planet with its prescence. He ran his hand along her thin stomach and pulled her up against him before pulling the blankets on his bed up to cover their naked bodies.  
  
The day before Draco had stood at the end of the aisle patiently awaiting his bride in white. At least that's how he seemed on the outside: patient, calm, collected, and with not a worry in the world. On the inside his thoughts waged war. Part of him was saying that Ginny would definitely be there, that wild horses could not stop her. The other part of him was asking why a beautiful wonderful woman like Ginny would ever really marry him.  
  
At the end of the aisle with his best men, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Bill Weasley, and Greg Goyle, Draco stood battling both sides of himself until he saw Ginny appear on the other end of that aisle with her arm through her father's. At that moment all his fears were swept away as she smiled at him. He couldn't help but grin back at her, showing his relief that she had showed up and the love he had for her.  
  
Ginny walked down the aisle toward her fiance, kissing her father's cheek before walking to Draco and placing her hands in his. For a moment Draco looked over Ginny to her maid of honor, Luna Lovegood, who gave him an encouraging wink and smile. His eyes returned to his bride's and they spoke their vows.  
  
As they rode away in a limo Draco kissed his wife's cheek softly and said, "We made it. We really made it."  
  
Ginny's eyes lit up for the nth time that day and she agreed. "Yep, it definitely wasn't easy, but here we are."  
  
"Ginny," Draco whisped in her ear.  
  
"Hmmm?" She smiled slightly, knowing what he was going to say.  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
"Well, go on and say it." She watched him intently.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you even more today than I did yesterday." He grinned and kissed her quickly.  
  
"Interesting. Because you see, I KNOW I love you more today that I did yesterday." Ginny pulled him into a heated kiss and wrapped her arms protectively around her husband.  
  
***  
  
Ginny smiled at the memory, wishing she could relive moments like that all the time. Although she enjoyed the simple times as well, just knowing her husband would always love her kept her happy with their life and always would. 


	3. Bittersweet Memories

Author's Note: I just saw this music video on CMT and I absolutely loved this song already, but then I had to great idea to turn it into a D/G fic and well here I am about to write it. If you don't know the song it's performed and written by Alan Jackson. Oh and I am writing this with one verse at the top of each new chapter. So it's like a songfic, but with chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! All I have is a Clay Aiken poster and a Brad Paisley CD!!! Don't sue because it ALL belongs to J.K. Rowling except the song and my writing.  
  
I would like to thank Daisie who is my only reviewer so far. I hope I can get others. (  
  
*Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
  
There was joy, there was hurt  
  
Remember when*  
  
Turning on the sink Ginny rinsed out the mug she had just used for her hot cocoa. Surprisingly she felt somewhat better, but still could not rest easy without her husband by her side. Perhaps it was the fact that he had never done this before. Other times when he was going to be late he had owled her. She sighed, pushed her hair behind the ears, and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Before making it all the way up the stairs her mind had already settled on another memory, this one bittersweet.  
  
***  
  
Ginny rushed down the stairs and into the living room, her auburn hair flying behind her. She looked around frantically for a moment before seeing what she had been looking for. Draco. Walking slowly, she crossed to stand in front of him.  
  
Pressing her red lips to his as she kissed him and said, "I have some news and I think you'd better sit down."  
  
"Uh, okay." Draco sat on the plush white couch behind him, wondering what on earth had his wife in such a state.  
  
Ginny pulled on the bottom of her dark green shirt, pulling it over the waistline of her jeans before letting it go rapidly. Then, in one fluid movement, she sat on the floor, surprising Draco.  
  
He watched his wife who was now playing with the shag carpet and looking at her hands. Patience was not something that came naturally to him and it was taking all of his control to not scream at Ginny to get on with it. Yet, he held his tongue, seeming to know that this was something that she had to tell in her own time. . .however long that took.  
  
Slowly Ginny lifted her head and met Draco's gray eyes with her blue ones. "Is you hair naturally that color?"  
  
Whatever Draco had been expected that sure as hell was not it. "What?!"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering. I mean I never really asked and just assumed that it was and. . .well. . ." Ginny trailed off and looked down at her hands again.  
  
He shook his head, deciding that this must just be leading up to whatever she was going to say. "It's natural. Have you ever seen me dying it?"  
  
"Well, uh. . .no, but. . .ah. . ." She trailed of once again. Then she abruptly exclaimed, "Do you think our children will have red hair or blonde hair or. . .maybe a reddish blonde because that wouldn't be so bad. Yeah, I think that would be nice. Um. . ."  
  
As Ginny trailed off again Draco lost it. His patience flew straight out the window. Not that they had any open windows or to say that his patience is a thing, but oh this has nothing to do with anything. "Gin, hon, spit out whatever the news is. Please, please, just tell me what is going on."  
  
Lifting her eyes from her hands she looked into his eyes and softly said, "I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."  
  
Draco stood, sat again with a confused look on his face before he stood once again and walked to his wife. Collapsing beside her he whispered, "We're going to be parents."  
  
She nodded not noticing that Draco's eyes were glued to her abdomen. "So, uh, there's something growing in there right now?" Draco asked, pointing at her stomach.  
  
Ginny giggled and said, "So it would seem."  
  
Her fingers deftly found their way through Draco's blonde hair which brought her back to one of hre previous questions. "So, what color do you think their hair will be?"  
  
Draco looking seriously into her eyes before replying, "I haven't a clue, but I hope with all my heart that they have red hair like their mother."  
  
"Well, I hope that they have blonde hair like their father," Ginny responded with a smile.  
  
He pushed her shirt up a little and kissed Ginny's white, soft skin. Then he spoke directly to her tummy, "I love you."  
  
A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek and Draco raised his head. "I love you too," he whispered in her ear. Then he pressed his lips to hers and carried her up to their bedroom.  
  
*four months later*  
  
"Oh lovely wife! Where are you?" Draco called to his house when he apparated into the living room. Upon hearing no answer he hollered, "Fine, don't answer me, but I'm going to find you anyway!"  
  
He ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. The bedroom was always a fine place to begin looking since Ginny had begun taking naps during the afternoon. He supposed that she was lying on the bed waiting for him to find her. And find her he would. Draco walked into their room to see Ginny, yes indeed lying on the bed, crying.  
  
He hurried to the other side of the bed in order to speak with her. It appeared that she had been crying for a while since her cheeks were tearstained and her eyes were red. Draco ran the side of his hand down her cheek murmering soothing sounds and took her into his arms which caused her to sob.  
  
"Ginny, honey. What's wrong? What. . .what happened?"  
  
She just shook her head and cried into his shirt, holding onto him tightly. He held her while she cried for a few minutes before asking her once more to tell him what had happened. Again, she only shook her head and grasped him tighter.  
  
Two hours passed; Draco had moved to sit on the bed, rocking her in his arms. The tears had dried up after the first hour, but still Ginny held tight to him not saying a word.  
  
Draco smoothed her hair before trying again, "Baby, please tell me what's wrong. I can help. I know I can. Please, just tell me."  
  
For the first time in the past two hours she sat up and looked into his eyes. "The baby is dead. I had a miscarriage. The doctors don't know what happened, but it did and now our child is dead. Dead before even catching a glimpse of the world."  
  
Draco's eyes widened and he numbly pulled her back to his chest, running his fingers through her hair. He had lied. He couldn't help. No one could.  
  
For hours, maybe the entire dreadful night, they sat on their bed. Not talking, not looking at each other, just holding each other and praying to God that things would be okay. They had no idea how anything could be okay ever again, but had full confidence that it would be. But what if they were wrong? What if this destroyed them?  
  
All they had was hope and the comfort of each others' arms. 


	4. In which there is a baby and Ron makes a...

Author's Note: I just saw this music video on CMT and I absolutely loved this song already, but then I had to great idea to turn it into a D/G fic and well here I am about to write it. If you don't know the song it's performed and written by Alan Jackson. Oh and I am writing this with one verse at the top of each new chapter. So it's like a songfic, but with chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! All I have is a Clay Aiken poster and a Brad Paisley CD!!! Don't sue because it ALL belongs to J.K. Rowling except the song and my writing.  
  
And of course thank yous to my reviewers:  
  
Hpfan00: Thanks so much. Hmmm, why IS Draco not home yet? Now that's something to ponder.  
  
Jeanna Kathleen: Thank you a ton. I'm really glad you think it's powerful because that's exactly what I was going for. I wanted a story that could touch people's souls. And I definitely plan to continue.  
  
Grahamcrackers: I needed to make something happen in their past that would pull them closer together before their family started. I had already thought about making Ginny lose the baby before I began writing this, and I decided that it would be a challenge to write and that it would be a "nice tragedy" if you will.  
  
And now on with the story!  
  
*Remember when old ones died and new were born  
  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged*  
  
Ginny fought back a tear before peeking into the children's rooms one by one. The twins, Kayla and Molly, were both fast asleep with their blonde heads resting on their pillows. She looked into the next room which had Seth and his older brother, Aaron, with their pale eyelids pulled over their eyes in their deep sleep. And the last room was home to their oldest child, Bill. Her eyes rested on Bill for a few moments as she remembered the day about seven years ago that he was born.  
  
***  
  
Ron finished his cereal in a gulp, kissed his wife, Luna, and apparated to his sister's house. He was late. An hour and twenty minutes late to be exact. Really, he had no excuse because his wife had woken him up to go and he simply refused to get out of bed. Now he had to make up a magnificent lie to b.s. Ginny into thinking that he had a valid excuse.  
  
He went through all the excuses he had acquired quickly in his head. Should he say that Luna was feeling sick again so he stayed and comforted her? Ginny would certainly be able to relate with the morning sickness since she had gone through it only a few short months ago. Then he realized that Luna hadn't had morning sickness since her second month of pregnancy and that that excuse was not going to work.  
  
'Well, it's always possible,' he thought to himself before directly scolding that thought.  
  
No, the morning sickness was no good. What else did he have? Hmmm, there's the whole I set the alarm but it didn't go off and I just woke up. No, he didn't look disheveled enough and besides, Ginny knew that Luna was always up early and would have awoken him.  
  
Ron was scanning his mind for anything else he could when his sister walked into the living room he had just apparated into.  
  
He took one look at her and knew he was in for it. "Good morning my lovely sister! How are you feeling? You know you look fit to burst." Ron scratched his chin before realizing the look on her face had gone from bad to worse.  
  
He mentally slapped himself. 'Fit to burst?! What the hell was I thinking?' Ron exclaimed. . . to himself.  
  
Ginny began to sputter, "Fit. . .to, to. . ."  
  
"You know you look positively gorgeous my dear sister," Ron said as he tried to save some part of his dignity.  
  
Ginny was not to be so easily sidetracked and did in fact at that moment burst, " FIT TO BURST?!"  
  
She began chasing him, the best she could. Ron leapt over the couch, something she could not do in her nine month pregnant state and began speaking in his defense. "Um, yes, well. . .you see I meant that in the best of ways. It's a compliment to. . .uh pregnant women. When are you expecting anyway?"  
  
"When am I expecting?! WHEN am I expecting?!! What kind of bloody question is that? You've known from the very beginning that I am expecting in four days! And I know you're just trying to save you ass which can't be saved!" Ginny continued chasing him into the kitchen where he tried to keep the island in between them.  
  
'Well, look who's feeling a tad hormonal today.' Ron thought to himself.  
  
Ginny kept chasing him, down the hall, through the dining room, and into the Malfoy Manor library.  
  
'Good grief, this house is huge,' Ron thought as he ran through room after room.  
  
"Where the hell have you been all morning anyhow?! You are over an hour late! How on earth did you manage that?!" Ginny bellowed.  
  
Ron stopped dead in his tracks, he knew that lying would be suicide at this point because she would know. She always knows.  
  
Ginny panted as she tried to catch her breath, glaring at Ron who was doing the same and holding a stitch in his side.  
  
"First of all, Ginny, you shouldn't be running around," Ron wheezed. "Second of all I don't really have an excuse. I'm just your average lazy guy who didn't feel like getting up so early. I'm really sorry Gin."  
  
She didn't appear to be listening as she made her way to the nearest chair in the library. Plopping down into the chair she puffed, "It's alright. Just never say something like that to a bloody hormonal pregnant woman."  
  
'Ah, she admits to being hormonal.'  
  
"So, why didn't you want to see me today?" Ron inquired.  
  
"We, hardly ever see each other anymore and I thought it would be fun to have breakfast together. Now it seems we'll be having lunch. We have some catching up. How's Luna?"  
  
Ron thought of his four month pregnant wife and said, "She's doing very well. Just past the four month mark. The baby's expected in June."  
  
"Really," Ginny said as she raked a hand through her untamable red curls. "Wow, I hadn't realized it'd been so long already. Then again, look at me. I'm nine months pregnant and don't remember growing so large." She smiled a warm smile, one that Ron was definitely grateful for.  
  
"So are we going out?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought we'd go to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. A nice trip down memory lane."  
  
Ron nodded his head. "Sounds great. What are we waiting for?"  
  
Ginny grinned and began to stand before falling right back into the chair and gripped the arms. She grit her teeth and her knuckles began turning white.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?"  
  
She didn't respond for a few moments, then let out a deep breath and told Ron, "I'm in labor."  
  
He almost fainted from shock. His little sister was going into labor! With his long time enemy's child! He would ponder that later. At the moment he had other things to do.  
  
"Uh, breath?" he offered lamely.  
  
Ginny chuckled before saying, "Ron, what I need you to do is get Mom from the Burrow and Hermione from her house. Then once they have both been told to apparate here immediately, and I mean immediately Ron, go tell Draco that I'm in labor. Can you remember all that?"  
  
Ron nodded dumbly.  
  
"Now can you go do it?"  
  
He blinked and then sprang to action. Kissing her cheek swiftly he then disapparated to the Burrow.  
  
Once he got there he yelled, "Mum!!! Ginny's in labor! She needs you to go to the Manor immediately!" He put major emphasis on the word immediately.  
  
Molly Weasley rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Thank you Ron dear." She grabbed her wand off the table and disapparated instantly.  
  
'Okay, I've gotten Mum. Part of my task is complete. Now, I have to get Hermione.'  
  
Ron apparated to the Potter household praying that they weren't in the middle of something very private. Just to be safe he apparated right outside the front of their house and knocked on the door. Hermione opened it, completely presentable. Ron let out the breath he had been holding before speaking, "Gin's in labor and she needs you right away."  
  
Hermione gasped and said, "Oh this is so exciting!" She turned inside and yelled, "Harry! You need to watch the kids for a while, I'm going to Ginny's! She's in labor!!!"  
  
It sounded like Harry hit his head on something very hard. "Ow! Damn!"  
  
He leaped down the stairs three by three, holding the back of his head, and said, "Ron, come in out the snow. Good grief Hermione, can't just leave him out to freeze."  
  
Hermione didn't hear her husband's scold however because she had already disapparated.  
  
Harry looked like he was about to say something else but Ron cut him off, "I'm really sorry Harry, but I'm supposed to go get Draco for Gin."  
  
"No problem. I would come with, but I have to watch the little rascals."  
  
Ron nodded in understanding and was off again, apparating this time to the Ministry.  
  
He apparated right into the auror department and began his search for his sister's husband. Running down row after row until he saw the blonde Malfoy hair.  
  
"Oy! Draco!!"  
  
Draco turned his head and saw his brother-in-law, his youngest brother-in- law. "What's going on Ron?"  
  
Ron had run over to his side and panted, "Ginny's in labor."  
  
Draco looked shocked. "My wife." Ron nodded. "She's in labor. As in she's going to have a baby! She's going to have my baby, our baby! I'm gonna be a DAD!"  
  
Ron grinned. "As great as hearing all this is, maybe you should go to your wife. I think my mom and Hermione were going to take her to St. Mungo's, but you might want to check your house first."  
  
Draco nodded and disapparated.  
  
Ron crumpled into Draco's chair. This was hard work.  
  
*seven hours later*  
  
Ginny took the boy in her arms and looked at Draco. Her hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat and she was pale from labor, but Draco thought she looked beautiful. There she was, holding their son. Their son named William Stephen Malfoy. He had been named after Ginny's brother who had died in the war. Draco thought the name suited the little child and supported Ginny in the naming; he however had chosen the name Stephen for who knows why.  
  
He looked into Ginny's blue eyes and said. "We're parents."  
  
She nodded and they shared a look. A look that said, 'we did it.'  
  
***  
  
Ginny smiled as she thought of that wonderful moment. The moment when their beautiful first child had been born and they marveled at its creation. She walked into Bill's room, brushed the bangs away from his forehead, and kissed him softly. 


	5. Falling

Author's Note: I just saw this music video on CMT and I absolutely loved this song already, but then I had to great idea to turn it into a D/G fic and well here I am about to write it. If you don't know the song it's performed and written by Alan Jackson. Oh and I am writing this with one verse at the top of each new chapter. So it's like a songfic, but with chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! All I have is a Clay Aiken poster and a Brad Paisley CD!!! Don't sue because it ALL belongs to J.K. Rowling except the song and my writing.  
  
This update is for Jeanna Kathleen. And I know what you mean about Harry and Hermione. If they're not together I have a fit usually. USUALLY. Sometimes, I like them with other people, but most of the time they have to be together! Anywayz, this one's for you.  
  
And I also want to mention that I had a hard time writing this, but it had to go with the song. Sooo, here it is. . .  
  
*We came together, fell apart  
  
And broke each other's hearts  
  
Remember when*  
  
Ginny let out a sigh as she looked at a picture of Kayla and Molly when they were only a year old. She was standing in the background with a frown etched onto her face. The frown had become a permanent fixture on her face. She began to frown again as she thought of the reason for the addition to her face at the moment in time.  
  
***  
  
"I don't know what to think, ok?" Ginny screamed at her husband.  
  
He picked up the tabloid magazine which had him on the cover, holding another woman's hand.  
  
"This is completely out. . ." Draco stormed back but was cut off by Ginny yelling, "You know what?! It's over! I'm leaving! What reason do I have to stay? All you do is come home, argue with me, and go to sleep. And now I see a picture of you with another woman and I'm expected to believe your story?"  
  
She frowned, the first of many to come. "Yes," Draco replied softly.  
  
Ginny saw a tear slide down his face, but shut it out. He was the bad guy. She stomped up the stairs and woke the children up, telling them that they were to get ready to floo to Grandma's.  
  
She packed some clothes for everyone in a suitcase before rushing back into their rooms' to collect them. With a twin in each arm she sent Bill, Aaron, Seth, and the suitcase to Grandma's first. She took one look over her shoulder into the kitchen and saw Draco with his head in his hands.  
  
Shutting her eyes, she whispered, "Goodbye, Draco," and stepped into the glowing green flames.  
  
Upon reaching her mother's house she ran straight to her old room, putting the boys to sleep on her bed, then went back downstairs and lay the twins on the sofa. Then she fell, she fell with no one to catch her for the first time in her life. And that was just how she felt emotionally, for the first time Draco had let her down. She needed to fall, but he could not, would not catch her.  
  
So she, an everlasting stronghold, crumpled that night. It was all too much for her to bear. Never again would she feel like the everything was right in the world because now she knew better. But oh how she wished she didn't. Not knowing would be so much easier than this.  
  
She fell to her knees, put her head in her hands, and wept for the destruction of her perfect life. Her auburn tangles fell around her face and collected tears.  
  
***  
  
This part is NOT over. It will be continued next chapter!!! So keep reading to see what happens to Ginny and Draco (or at least how they resolve their differences)!!!! Next chapter should be tomorrow. ( 


	6. Trust issues

Author's Note: I just saw this music video on CMT and I absolutely loved this song already, but then I had to great idea to turn it into a D/G fic and well here I am about to write it. If you don't know the song it's performed and written by Alan Jackson. Oh and I am writing this with one verse at the top of each new chapter. So it's like a songfic, but with chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! All I have is a Clay Aiken poster and a Brad Paisley CD!!! Don't sue because it ALL belongs to J.K. Rowling except the song and my writing.  
  
This chapter is for my two reviewers GrahamCracker and SamiJo. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
This is a continuation of the last chapter, hope you like it.  
  
*We came together, fell apart  
  
And broke each other's hearts  
  
Remember when*  
  
When Ginny opened her eyes she was angered by the intruding sunshine. What right did the sun have to shine? The world was over anyway, why shine?  
  
"Good morning, pumpkin," Molly Weasley said from the doorway. "What brought you here?"  
  
Ginny sighed and shifted into a sitting position. Her gaze flicked to her sleeping babies for a moment, then to her mother's face, and finally rested on her hands which lay in her lap. "Draco and I had an argument."  
  
Molly nodded as though she had been expecting that and said, "I'm sure you'll work things out, dear."  
  
"Well, it wasn't just one argument. We've been fighting for the past month over the dumbest things, but this was something big." Ginny felt as if she were dramatizing the situation, but to her it was very big.  
  
"What happened?" Molly sat down on the couch across from her daughter and readied herself for the story.  
  
Ginny began from the time she had been in Magical Foods, a wizarding grocery, and had seen the magazine with hr husband on the front. He had always been in the spotlight since he had defeated his father and become an auror. The paparazzi were always trying to catch him doing something wrong, but until now the tabloids had no real evidence.  
  
She had seen the picture and the longer she stared at it the more real it looked. Had Draco really been going out with that leggy blond witch when he said he was at work? Her mind quickly began forming ideas of Draco and how he cheated on her. The more she thought, the more disgusted she became, with herself for not having seen it. Always, she had thought he was completely devoted to her, but obviously not.  
  
Without thinking, she bought the magazine and took it home to read the article. What the reporter had written convinced her even more that he was having an affair. So Ginny had, of course, lost her temper and all sight of reality. Her mother laughed lightly at this point and Ginny sent her a glare.  
  
"Sorry, please continue." Molly smiled with knowing eyes.  
  
Ginny huffed, "So then when he came home I completely blew up. I don't know if I took things the wrong way or if my thinking is correct!"  
  
She closed her eyes, on the verge of tears. "Ginny, it will be alright. What exactly was said last night?"  
  
Ginny recounted the argument for her mother and then looked at her feet, feeling too ashamed to look her in the eyes. After hearing it all from her own mouth it seemed to her that she had completely overreacted. Now she may have ruined her marriage and her children's lives.  
  
'Oh, goodness. The children. How can they grow up without a father?' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
Luckily, before her thoughts turned morbid her mum spoke, "Well, I do believe that you were hurt, but not by the picture. We all know that Draco would never cheat on you, but the stress that was already there had you worried and wanting an explanation for the previous arguments. I think. . ." she paused, "I think you jumped to conclusions. You know how those tabloids are. Always taking pictures of one thing and twisting it around to be something it wasn't. You need to hear Draco's side of the story."  
  
Ginny nodded mutely, her curls bouncing up and down slightly. "I know I do," she said quietly. "I know. But. . .I can't. Not yet. I'm still hurting and probably irrational. I don't want to get angry and just make things worse. You know how I am."  
  
Molly did know how she was. She also knew that the entire family was that way, with herself having the worst of the Weasley temper. Understanding her daughter's hesitance she decided to go have a talk with her son-in-law.  
  
"Well, you just stay here and eat some breakfast. I've cooked up some pancakes, eggs, and some other things. Just eat whatever you like; there's plenty for you and the children."  
  
Ginny stood and watched her mother putting on her coat and grabbing her wand. "Wait, where are you going?"  
  
"To talk to Draco of course," she stated as though it were the most natural thing in the world. "He needs to know that you're not angry anymore, but don't trust yourself to talk rationally yet."  
  
"And that you're sorry for jumping to conclusions," she added as an afterthought.  
  
Ginny gave a small smile and replied, "Thanks, mum. I, I don't want him to think I hate him or that I never want to go back. I just can't face him at the moment."  
  
Molly walked over to her youngest child and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Ginny hugged back fiercely and said, "I love you mum."  
  
"I love you too. Now, I'm going to go see if I can make any sense of this."  
  
She placed her lips to Ginny's cheek for a moment before apparating to the Manor.  
  
Ginny wandered into the kitchen and began to eat, wondering what was happening at her home.  
  
** Meanwhile. . .  
  
Molly apparated to the front stoop of the Malfoy Manor and knocked on the door, her fingers wrapped around the gold knocker.  
  
She heard no footsteps and tried knocking again; maybe he hadn't heard her. Still, a few minutes later, she heard no one moving to answer the door. Wondering if he was even home tried to open the door.  
  
Finding it locked she muttered, "Alohomora," and pushed the door open.  
  
She wandered into the foyer and wiped her feet on the rug out of habit. Molly continued into the living room, looked around, and then saw him in the kitchen.  
  
'Has he been here all night?' she wondered, remembering how Ginny said she had left him in the kitchen.  
  
She strolled into the kitchen and saw that Draco had fallen asleep, with his face in his hands, still sitting in a chair. He had slumped over a bit, but was still sitting up. Deciding that that must not be a very comfortable position she levitated him into the living room and onto a couch.  
  
She walked to the hall close, removed a green blanket, and returned to the living room to place it over him as he slept.  
  
Not wanting to wake him she began to make coffee and breakfast. When she was beginning to make french toast Molly heard him stirring in the next room. Abandoning her french toast she moved to a position where she could see Draco. Stirring he was, sitting up actually and looking around with a confused look spreading across his face.  
  
"Good morning," Molly said surprising her son-in-law.  
  
He looked around for a moment before seeing Molly. A shocked face replaced the confused one.  
  
"Mum, what're you doing here?" After much complaining on her part for him to call her mum he eventually agreed and now it was natural to him. He almost bit his tongue for he couldn't help but think that she might not be his mum any longer.  
  
"Yes, shocking I know. I'm here to help clear things up, but before we jump right into why I'm here you come in here and eat some breakfast.  
  
He stood and she got a good look at his tearstained face. "I'll be right in Mu. . .olly."  
  
She frowned when he said Molly. "It's mum, dear, as you very well know. Go wash up then."  
  
When he returned he sat down and had a plate shoved under his nose. Realizing his hunger he tucked in. "Thank you for making breakfast," he said. "And moving me to the couch," he continued after a moment.  
  
"Not a problem. Just watching out for the ones I love. As I suppose you're guessing, Ginny came to the Burrow last night. Were you at this table all night?" she asked, changing the subject abrubtly.  
  
Draco looked up. "Er. . .well, yes." He looked uncomfortable.  
  
'Tell Ginny he didn't move from where she left him.' Molly made a mental note to herself.  
  
"So, tell me what this is all about." She pointed at the cover of the tabloid.  
  
Draco sighed before saying, "It was a colleague's birthday. I was giving her a hug and when we pulled apart she squeezed my hand. It didn't mean anything. This woman, Lana, is one of my friends. It's true that she does seem to have a bit of a thing for me but I've never led her on to think that I felt the same. And I don't. I guess it would have looked like we were a couple, but we aren't. I had also just told her about Kayla's first word: Daddy. We were just both very happy for each other. I swear it isn't what it looked like; I would never do that to Ginny." He looked down before saying something he felt was rather sappy, but true. "She just means too much to me."  
  
Molly nodded. It was just as she had suspected. "I know. We all know that, but Ginny was just having a bit of a hard time. She told me she knew she was overreacting."  
  
"Why are you here?" Draco asked before popping a piece of bacon in his mouth.  
  
"I came on my own if that's what you're wondering. Ginny didn't send me. She told me that she wants to talk to you, but she's scared she might lose her temper and say even more things that she will regret. So she's chosen to make sure she's completely cooled down and knows she won't become angry again. She also wanted me to tell you that she's sorry for jumping to conclusions."  
  
"When do you think she'll be able to talk to me?" he asked.  
  
"Later today hopefully. I think I'll just pop back home and tell her what you told me. I'm sure that will get her over here." She stopped for a moment before saying, "She really loves you, you know. Don't forget that, no matter how bad her Weasley temper gets."  
  
He smiled at the mention of the famous Weasley temper. "Thanks mum. I hope I'll be seeing Ginny later today."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get her over here. Bye Draco." With that and a pop she apparated back to the Burrow.  
  
** At The Burrow. . .  
  
The children had all woken up in her absence and Ginny was concentrating on feeding them. She looked up and saw her mother.  
  
"How did it go?" she asked as if she were almost afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Well, he was asleep, sitting up, in the chair you left him in. His face was completely tearstained and his eyes were somewhat red. So I moved him to the couch and made breakfast."  
  
"So he didn't wake up? You didn't talk to him?" she asked in a voice that bordered on panic.  
  
"He did wake up. He told me what happened with that picture."  
  
"And?" Ginny persisted.  
  
"And it was a woman from his work. Some Lana character or something. Anyway, it was her birthday and Draco had just told her about Kayla's first word. They hugged and when they pulled away she squeezed his hand. That's it. Nothing more. I believe him because he loves you and you and I both know he would never cheat on you."  
  
Ginny was quiet for a moment. "He told me about Lana. He said she had a thing for him. He said that she was no where near as pretty as me and that he would never do anything with her. He promised. I believe him; Draco wouldn't lie about this."  
  
"Good. Now, you need to go over there and speak to your husband. I think you may have broken his heart last night and he needs you and only you to mend it for him."  
  
Ginny smiled, when had her mother become so wise?  
  
A minute and a 'pop' later she had apparated back to her home. Back to Draco who was her home.  
  
**  
  
Ginny walked upstairs to the master bedroom and heard water running. She peeked into the bathroom and saw that the tub was being filled.  
  
"Hey," she heard Draco say behind her.  
  
"Hey," she replied softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco. I really flew off the handle that time."  
  
"It's okay," he interrupted.  
  
"No, no it's not. I trust you and I love you. I don't want you to think that I don't trust you because I do." She was on a roll.  
  
He stopped her by saying, "I know you do. We have both been really stressed lately and haven't been able to talk, about anything. I'm sorry for that because I think I did it. We just need to forget about this and put it in the past. I'd rather we go on living our lives' than dwell on something that happened during a rough spot. You didn't mean what you said last night and I know it. I also know I love you and you love me, so this can be chalked up to nothing more than a lovers' quarrel."  
  
He put his arms around her and kissed her innocently. "I love you so much," she whispered. Tears began to well in her eyes.  
  
He smiled and just kissed her again and again and again. She was getting dizzy, but she didn't want him to stop. She never wanted him to stop.  
  
***  
  
Ginny smiled. That incident had caused her to be more trusting and had caused him to kiss her at least once a day and say I love you the same amount. It had, in fact, been a healthy addition to their marriage, it made them realize how much they needed to love on each other all the time. She checked the clock again. It was an hour later and Draco's hand was still on work. She yawned and went back upstairs to crawl into bed and read her book.  
  
------  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed that! I actually had a lot of fun writing the second part of this chapter. Well, hope this holds you over for a few days because school starts tomorrow and I might not get back to the comp for a few days. Don't forget to review! 


	7. Little Feet

Author's Note: I just saw this music video on CMT and I absolutely loved this song already, but then I had to great idea to turn it into a D/G fic and well here I am about to write it. If you don't know the song it's performed and written by Alan Jackson. Oh and I am writing this with one verse at the top of each new chapter. So it's like a songfic, but with chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! All I have is a Clay Aiken poster and a Brad Paisley CD!!! Don't sue because it ALL belongs to J.K. Rowling except the song and my writing.  
  
The Malfoy Family:  
  
Ginny Malfoy: 29 years old  
  
Draco Malfoy: 30 years old  
  
Bill Malfoy: 7 years old  
  
Aaron Malfoy: 6 years old  
  
Seth Malfoy: 5 years old  
  
Kayla and Molly Malfoy: 3 years old  
  
*Remember when the sound of little feet was the music We danced to week to week*  
  
Ginny plucked her book off her bedside table prior to settling under the covers and opening it. She was reading a muggle romance, something that Hermione had turned her on to long ago surprisingly. Before she could even read the first word of her new chapter she had continued her thoughts of her life. When their children had been younger they had driven her up the wall. Chuckling at the memory of her eldest children and their antics, she began to read.  
  
***  
  
Ginny slept soundly, her breathing even and deep until she was awoken by two of her sons. Bill and Aaron jumped onto the large master bed, startling their mother awake. She shot straight up into a sitting position and upon seeing her sons flopped back down. Reaching an arm out for her husband she checked her muggle clock; it was five in the morning.   
  
A sigh escaped her as she remembered that Draco was not home. He was on a mission with the Ministry (he had been for the last week) and wasn't supposed to return until that night. Until then she was on her own with the children. Well, that really wasn't true. Her mother was there nearly every day helping her, as was Hermione, and Ginny's best friend Marcie who loved children.   
  
Something on her bed jumped.   
  
'Oh, yes. The boys,' she thought to herself.  
  
Hoisting herself out of bed she said, "What are you two doing up so early? Huh?"  
  
The boys looked at her blankly for a moment before Bill's face split into a grin and he replied, "We're hungry. And Seth is crying."  
  
Ginny ruffled Aaron's and Bill's hair. "I'll have some breakfast ready in a little while, okay? Just let me go get Seth. Alright?" Ginny spoke with half-closed eyes.  
  
They were open enough for her to see her sons nod and she almost smiled. Almost. At the present she was much too tired to smile. Having gotten only five hours of sleep, thanks in great part to Seth, she was dead on her feet. But she pressed on with beginning the day anyhow.  
  
She walked out of her room, not watching where her boys disappeared to, down the hall, and into Seth's room. Ginny leaned over the crib and picked up the wailing child, wondering how she hadn't heard his cries. He desperately needed a diaper change as well. She began to unbutton his blue and green pajamas, taking care of the job, and putting some day clothes on him. Day clothes were much like his pajamas, but were white with dragons on them (Draco's choice) with shorts pulled over them.  
  
Placing him back in his crib she walked into the bathroom and washed her hands then splashing her pale face. The cold water helped to wake her up even more but she could definitely go for a cup of coffee. She dried her face with a cream colored hand-towel and looked in the mirror, unable to avoid thinking that she looked so much older than her ripe, young age of twenty-four.  
  
Another sigh left her mouth, turning into a yawn half-way through, and she meandered back into Seth's room where he was crying loudly again. She hoisted him up and onto her left hip, holding him with both hands as she began the somewhat long walk to the kitchen.  
  
The thing about the Malfoy Manor is that it is huge. No, bigger than that. Let's just say that it is very easy to get lost in and will take quite a while to get downstairs from any upper room since they are all a fair way away from the nearest staircase. Whenever Ginny had a child in her arms, very often, she dreaded the long walk to the lower level.   
  
So a few minutes, three hallways, twenty-four stairs, and one yawn later she was in the kitchen lowering Seth into his high-chair. She was relived to see Bill and Aaron sitting at the table playing with some magical toys that would change into another toy after ten minutes. If they were blocks then they would change to legos after ten minutes then to toy cars and back again. Of course they had a pattern, but the children didn't seem to notice, taking delight whenever the toys began to change.   
  
They were yet another one of the famous inventions of Fred and George. When they had children of their own they became inspired to begin making baby and children toys as well as joke items. The Transformation Toys were the first of many magical toys they had made.  
  
Ginny waved her wand muttering a few spells to get breakfast started. In a few minutes they would have pancakes and bacon. She walked to the counter and began to make coffee, the muggle way. For some reason it had a better taste when concocted the way muggles did so that's the way she did it. Digging the cream out of the cupboard she turned sharply when she heard a crash which sounded suspiciously like glass breaking.  
  
'Please don't let it be the vase. Please not the vase.' she thought desperately to herself in vain attempt to calm her qualms.  
  
She sucked in a great amount of breath upon seeing the beautiful glass vase, that had just moments ago been on the table, shattered on the ground. The result of a toy car most likely. Turning to grab her wand she turned quickly once again when she heard a cry. Instinctively she knew that one of the boys had cut their foot on the crushed glass.  
  
One of them had. Aaron had jumped off of his chair and was about to run to his mother and show her how the toys changed when he stepped onto the tiny shards of glass that wedged themselves in his foot. He screamed and Ginny cursed her idiocy for not telling the boys to stay put as she rushed to him, at the same time levitating the glass collectively off the floor and into the trash can.   
  
Aaron was sitting on the floor howling in pain, Bill was still preoccupied with the Transforming Toys, Seth was crying (out of hunger most likely), and Ginny was lifting Aaron's foot to look at the damage. Blood was already pouring out of the tiny cuts all over his right foot and onto the kitchen floor. She saw how just how much glass was in his foot and knew that she could never get all the little pieces out. Ginny had to take him to St. Mungo's immediately.  
  
Quickly she muttered a spell to relieve the pain and took him in her arms. She told Bill to get up and floo himself to the Burrow, a command which he followed immediately after he collected the toys from the table. He had flooed there many times before, but she still worried about whether he would get to the correct fireplace. Oh, well. At the time all she could do was hope and stop thinking about it. Aaron's cries had been reduced to sniffles because the pain was gone so Ginny shifted him to one hip and placed Seth on the other.  
  
Somehow she managed to throw the floo powder into the fireplace that had just recently been burning green and called out, "St. Mungo's Emergency!"  
  
She rushed out of the fireplace after arriving to the desk where a young witch was sitting and scribbling something down on a small sheet of paper.   
  
When she saw Ginny she exclaimed, "Mrs. Malfoy! What's happened?"  
  
Ginny hurriedly recounted the incident to the woman who led her straight to a white room and asked her to wait a few moments and she would send a healer in immediately. She sat in the stiff chair, the patient's chair, and looked down only to see that blood was still dripping out of the cuts in Aaron's foot. Standing once again on her tired feet she set Aaron down on the examination table.  
  
"I'm so sorry, honey. This is all my fault," she said to her young child who only looked at her with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.  
  
Then he said something that surprised her. "I love you mommy." He hugged her arm for a minute or two before letting it go and laying down on the table.  
  
Ginny smiled at her youngster, so easy to forgive. He probably didn't even realize that it was her fault, but this would sit in her mind forever. "I love you too sweetie." She kissed his forehead and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "And you," she whispered to Seth who had, at one point in her arms, stopped crying after realizing that it was getting him nowhere. He only gurgled and flashed what could only be called a Draco Malfoy smirk.  
  
She sat back down and blinked to see her mother hurtling through the doorway with Bill's hand in hers.   
  
Ginny wasn't surprised that her mother had come straight away; on the contrary, she knew that Bill would tell her what happened (briefly of course) and she would be on her way in a flash. It was apparent that she had left suddenly from her home because she was in her pajamas, a large fluffy white robe, and slippers. Noticing this immediately Ginny thought of her own wardrobe.  
  
Goodness she must look a fright. Having just woken up her hair was most definitely a mess, she was wearing her pajamas as well, and she had nothing on her feet. The cold of the floor flooded her as she realized her lack of footwear.   
  
"I got here as fast as I. . ." Molly began but was interrupted when a young man, who Ginny assumed was the healer, came barreling in. Wasting no time he began to inspect Aaron's foot without even talking to Ginny.   
  
He made a few annoying doctor noises before her took his wand out and muttered, "Retrevo."   
  
The glass worked itself out of Aaron's foot and he began to yelp as the pain seared through his tender flesh. Blood continued to drip from the wounds and the doctor muttered once more. The open cuts began to close up, the skin bonding to itself, causing the foot to appear healed. No more blood spilled and Aaron stopped his screams of pain.  
  
The healer turned to Ginny, his hand extended. "It's nice to see you Ginny."  
  
She studied him for an instant before tentatively saying, "Neville?"  
  
He grinned and nodded at her. "Wow, I haven't seen you in forever! I didn't know you became a healer."  
  
Ginny watched Molly begin to talk with Aaron and didn't feel bad about not talking to her. "Yep. I was just certified a couple years ago. I didn't know you had kids. I heard about you marrying Draco Malfoy, the git who wasn't actually evil."  
  
Ginny smiled at him. "Well, it's been great seeing you again and all, but I'd like to head home. We should definitely make plans for lunch sometime and catch up. Just owl me later and I'll let you know what's happening. I really would love to stay and talk but I have to get these kids their food. Get myself some food as well come to think of it. Everything just happened so suddenly this morning and I haven't accomplished anything today."  
  
Neville nodded in understanding. "You go on ahead. I have to go see another patient anyhow."  
  
"Well, it was great seeing you," Ginny said as she began to walk out of the room. Her mother followed her, never having talked to her about this morning's injury.  
  
They both flooed back to the Manor with the boys. Once at home, Ginny wandered into the kitchen and put Seth back into his high-chair. Molly had gone ahead of her and began fixing breakfast (the last one burned while they were gone). Ginny sunk into one of the chairs at the large kitchen table.  
  
Molly looked at her tired daughter and asked, "So, what happened?"  
  
Ginny launched into the story of the morning's events. Her mother understood completely, having had many days similar to this. Molly stayed with Ginny all day until they put the boys to bed and said her goodbyes.  
  
As soon as her mother left, Ginny walked upstairs, finally getting to her room after five minutes of walking and climbing, and crawled into bed. She checked the time and saw that it was ten o'clock. Then she closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.  
  
One more Ginny awoke to a pressure on the bed. Thinking one of the boys had had a bad dream she merely lifted the covers for whoever it was to crawl in next to her.   
  
Draco smiled at his wife's actions. He knew that that was how she let the boys know that it was alright to hop into bed with them. Perhaps she had forgotten that he was getting home tonight. Deciding to surprise her he crawled under the covers she had lifted and wrapped his arm around her stomach, snuggled up to her.  
  
Her eyes launched open as she felt her husband's arm snake around her. She turned in his arms and nestled into his chest.   
  
Draco reveled in the familiar feeling that warmed his heart. This is what he had missed. Being with Ginny, just lying with her in his arms made him feel content.   
  
"How was your day?" he whispered to her.  
  
She grunted in response before speaking. "All I have to say is that I want to go back to sleep," she mumbled into his torso. "I'm glad you're back," she garbled as an after-thought.  
  
Her heavy lids fell closed and she fell back asleep instantly, as before, not hearing Draco say, "Me too. Me too."  
  
He kissed his hair before letting his own eyes shut as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Ginny finished her chapter before pulling herself out of bed and downstairs to check the clock. Draco's hand was still at "work." Another hour had passed already. However, Ginny could never guess what was happening at his office.  
  
___  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!! I had a lot of fun writing it. Please read and review! 


	8. Death Eaters

Author's Note: I just saw this music video on CMT and I absolutely loved this song already, but then I had to great idea to turn it into a D/G fic and well here I am about to write it. If you don't know the song it's performed and written by Alan Jackson. Oh and I am writing this with one verse at the top of each new chapter. So it's like a songfic, but with chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! All I have is a Clay Aiken poster and a Brad Paisley CD!!! Don't sue because it ALL belongs to J.K. Rowling except the song and my writing.  
  
*Brought back the love, we found trust  
  
Vowed we'd never give it up  
  
Remember when*  
  
**  
  
Ginny sat impatiently on the sofa, wishing that her husband was home to assure her that everything was alright. Rumors had been going around about the death eaters and their leader lately. Almost all were captured after the defeat of Voldemort in her sixth year but there were a few who had managed to slip through the Ministry's fingers, Lucius Malfoy being one of them. Ginny and Draco had had to acquire a secret keeper when they were married because of his father's threat, but many believed that Lucius had died soon after the final battle since he had not been active since then.  
  
However, there were the few that believed that Lucius was buying himself time, trying to build up his own "army" of death eaters and any people unintelligent enough to join him, just as the last Dark Lord had. So, because of this minority of witches and wizards who believed that he may still be alive and kicking, they had to obtain a secret keeper.  
  
At the young ages of nineteen and twenty they had to decide upon a secret keeper. Draco had wanted his brother-in-law, Ron, astonishingly enough, to be the one trusted as their keeper. Ginny didn't like this idea very much though. It wasn't that she didn't love her brother very much it was just that she wanted their keeper to be someone older and wiser such as her mother. And that is exactly who they ended up choosing. Molly Weasley had accepted readily to do this for them, as it was an honor to be chosen, and they and their secrets were safe in the hands of their mum.  
  
But the person in question, Lucius, is not entirely stupid and for that we must give him some brownie points. He suspected from the very beginning that Draco would get a secret keeper and therefore knew it would be useless to try and find his son. As he is not entirely stupid and is entirely evil Lucius also had a plan. Sneaking into the Ministry was something he had done many times before and as a result this made it incredibly easy to do.  
  
So each night for the past few years Lucius Malfoy had slipped into the Ministry and searched all the files, desks, and rubbish bins that he could find and eventually he stumbled upon something. A rather large something. On this particular night that he stumbled a certain young blonde haired man had been working late; it was about two hours after closing time at the Ministry making it around nine o'clock.  
  
**  
  
(this is NOT a memory, it's just beginning at 9:00 pm at the Ministry, prepare yourself for Draco's side)  
  
Draco ran a tired hand through his unruly hair and went off in search of an owl. His wife would be worried sick already as he had forgotten to owl earlier and tell her that he was planning to work late on a case. He was trying to find and trace a death eater that went by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange. It was slow going and they were losing time as many believed that the rise of the death eaters would begin soon.  
  
Thus Draco had decided to put in some overtime for the first time in a few months. Immersed in his work-- looking at pictures, reading notes, and tracing wand usage-- writing Ginny had somehow slipped his mind.  
  
Now that he had been brought back into the real world in a quite painful way (he had fallen off his chair and landed on his side very hard; perhaps it was his fault for falling asleep though) the firs thought that crossed his mind was: 'Boy, I'm hungry.' The second thought was: 'I should go home and eat.' After a few more thoughts he realized the time and the fact that he hadn't owled Ginny once that day to let her know what was going on.  
  
The thought following that realization was: 'I ought to go owl her.'  
  
So he was in search of an owl, really he had just risen from his seat to GO hunt for one when he heard a sound coming from the hallway. Wondering who would be at the Ministry this late Draco stealthily removed his wand from his robe pocket and very quietly walked down the row of cubicles toward the door.  
  
In his hurry to investigate this sound he had forgotten a very important thing. A disillusionment spell to make him invisible. Being an auror this was a very thick thing to do especially since the disillusionment charm is one of the first spells learned in auror training.  
  
Entirely visible, Draco neared to door with utmost stealth but the problem of visibility would prove to be a problem. Wand raised and ready to spout off about ten different hexes and curses Draco slowly opened the door to see a man's figure leaning over the waste bin. The man appeared to be rummaging through it for something and as he lifted his head from the plastic container Draco immediately recognized the now incredibly short bleach-blonde hair.  
  
Lucius Malfoy turned leisurely as he felt eyes watching him from behind. When fully turned he was greeted with a sight that he had never thought he would see again. His son was standing in front of him and two inches taller than him. The trademark Malfoy sneer had fixed itself on both men's faces as they took the sight of each other in.  
  
Lucius's turned rapidly into a smirk, also known to inhabit the faces of Malfoy's for many years past, as he spoke with disdain dripped from his voice, "Well, well, well. If it isn't my no-good, traitorous, pond-scum, disowned offspring."  
  
Draco's blood ran cold as he heard his biological father's voice seeping into his ears and imprinting itself on his brain. "Disowned is correct, Lucius. I disowned you and that is not to be turned around. Now tell me what the hell you're doing in the Ministry at nine o'clock at night." His lips formed into a sneer once more as he waited for Lucius's response.  
  
**  
  
Heeheehee! I am so mean. I'll try and get the rest of this chapter up tomorrow, but it might not happen until next weekend. ( DON'T forget to REPLY!!!!!!!! 


	9. Lucius Malfoy

Author's Note: I just saw this music video on CMT and I absolutely loved this song already, but then I had to great idea to turn it into a D/G fic and well here I am about to write it. If you don't know the song it's performed and written by Alan Jackson. Oh and I am writing this with one verse at the top of each new chapter. So it's like a songfic, but with chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! All I have is a Clay Aiken poster and a Brad Paisley CD!!! Don't sue because it ALL belongs to J.K. Rowling except the song and my writing.

Another Author's Note: This chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter. That means the same verse is being used. I hope you like it!!!!  
  
*Brought back the love, we found trust  
  
Vowed we'd never give it up  
  
Remember when*  


"Yes, well either way I gave you life and that is no way for you to treat the man who raised you." Lucius replied in a hard, quiet, rasping whisper.

Draco's eyes did not move or blink and his face held its sneer. "That didn't answer my question. And by the way, you were a lousy father so I don't believe that I owe you anything. Why are you even in the Ministry? You had to know you would get caught."

Lucius moved one step toward him before speaking, "That is where you are wrong. I never once thought that I would get caught and especially not by an imbecile such as yourself. I have been in the Ministry nearly every night for the past three years. Believe me, I have more than enough information. You people here are worse than muggles. You leave everything lying around waiting to be found by the likes of me and the security around this place is practically non-existent."

He only stared in response to Lucius's words as he waited for him to continue. Lucius would, he always kept talking when given the chance and Draco decided that he shouldn't become impatient because he didn't know what might happen if he did. So he persistently stared at the man before him.

"Do you remember the day I found out?"

Draco did remember and nodded slightly, keeping his eyes fixated on him.

"That day was the worst day of my life. Take it from me, finding out that your son is in love with filth and then on top of that discovering that my master had been defeated by Harry Potter," his voice held contempt as he spoke. 

Lucius took a deep breath; his pale white eyelids closed over his cold, gray eyes, as though he could see the events unfolding before him and wished not to see them.

"The latter I did not find too unbearable, however. I knew that I would take his place, become better than him and dominate the world. I am already quickly on my way. Planning in secret is much smarter than going around killing everyone who posed a difficulty as Voldemort did. Yes, he had power but I never cease to be surprised at his lack of brains on occasion.

"One example would be his thoughtless attack on the Potters." Lucius sneered in remembrance. "If I had been in charge then no action would have happened until we knew the entire prediction and its exact wording. Alas, I was not in charge and the dim-witted master wanted to kill the one who could destroy him. This is perfectly understandable, but he shouldn't have acted so rashly. Yes, well, what's done is done. Too late now. But from here on out plans will be carried out my way."

Lucius gave Draco a strange look as though a battle was raging in his mind before speaking, "I will give you one last chance. Join me and prosper as my right-hand man or stay with your pathetic excuse for a girlfriend and find yourself married with ten children with hideous red hair."

Draco nearly smiled as he thought of his wife. Apparently Lucius had not heard of their marriage and children which Draco decided was rather odd. 'What rock has he been hiding under?' he thought to himself. Then an idea raced through Draco's mind. One which was entirely plausible and most likely correct.

"I'm already married Lucius. And I have five beautiful children and only three of them have their mother's gorgeous red hair. A shame really, I wanted all of them to have it. The funny things is that my three boys are the ones with red hair and my two darling girls have my blonde hair. Maybe I should have them dye it red."

Draco scratched his chin as though he was seriously considering this before he barreled on, "Hmm. It seems I've gotten off track. I do have one question before agreeing to this: How is it that you don't already have a right-hand man much better trained than me?"

Lucius looked revolted upon hearing about his son's marriage and five children. His face screwed itself up into a confused and revolted face which was quite a large feat seeing as not many people are capable of it nor have the chance to do it even if they are able.

Draco felt like laughing. Lucius's face was priceless. He knew that he had cornered his father.

Quickly regaining composure Lucius said, "I would like to give you the benefit of the doubt Draco. I believe that since you are my heir that you must be more competent than any in my circle of followers."

Draco stared at him and spoke forcefully, "You will never be as powerful as Voldemort nor as evil. None of the remaining Death Eaters wish to follow you and neither do I. We both know that if you had any followers then you would have already begun your world domination. No evil Slytherin wishes to follow anyone except themselves and they especially don't like to follow a weakling such as yourself."

Draco's eyes flashed as he remembered something, reached for his wand, and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Lucius's wand flew into his hand swiftly and Draco placed it in his pocket.

"You won't be needing that," he continued as he took note of the murderous look on Lucius's face. "About Virginia. You are not worthy to shine her shoes, you never were and you never will be. What you deserve is a cell in Azkaban where you can rot to death after a dementor sucks the soul directly out of your body. Yes, that is where you need to be."

Lucius opened his mouth to speak but Draco beat him to it, pointing his wand at him and saying, "Stupefy"

He took a look at stunned Lucius before saying to himself, "Now, that was just much too easy. I suppose you've lost your edge father."

Lucius's cold face just stared up at him from the ground. "Yes, well, you don't need to talk anyhow. Just muck things up you do."

Draco looked around for a moment before talking once more to the stunned body of Lucius Malfoy. "Now, you just stay here for a little while Lucius and I will be right back."

He apparated immediately to the home of the current Minister of Magic. Upon arriving at the front door he didn't want to wake anyone so he dug into his pocket to find his key. After a few moments his hand emerged with a shiny, gold key. He pushed it into the keyhole and turned it as quietly as possible.

When he walked into the house he checked his watch. Already an hour had passed since he had gone to owl Ginny. Looking around he realized that he didn't need to be so quiet. Five figures were sitting around the fire in the living room talking in soft voices.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I need to speak with Arthur." All five red heads turned to look at him. He saw that Fred, George, Ron, and Charlie were his father-in-law's companions.

"Well, sit down and tell us what this is all about." Arthur beckoned Draco to come sit with them. He walked into the odd assortment of chairs and couches and took a seat next to George. 

Their faces watched him, eager to hear what he had to say. "I found Lucius Malfoy in the Ministry tonight about an hour ago. I have taken his wand and stupefied him. I thought that I should tell you and we ought to alert some other aurors. We must also have it arranged for him to be taken to Azkaban tonight."

His relatives eyes had all widened and looked thoroughly confused and somewhat disgruntled. "Alright guys, you heard the man. Let's head off to the Ministry," Arthur replied immediately.

When they arrived in the corridor where Lucius lay stupefied Draco lagged behind a little bit with Fred. Many aurors, including Ron and Hermione, had already arrived and other were beginning to apparate in. 

"So, what's up with you all having a men's family meeting and not inviting me?" Draco asked with a smile.

Fred laughed. "Well, I wouldn't call it a men's family meeting seeing as none of us really planned to be there tonight at all. If it really means that much to you we'll invite you to the next one."

"Are you saying you've been meeting without me for the last nine years?" Draco put on a miffed and hurt look.

"Well, we never expected you to find out. Guess you're just too smart for us. Now we'll have to have them at George's house. And you know how awful its smelled there since one of our experiments backfired on us. Katie was so angry she kicked him out of the house for a full two weeks and I had to put up with him. Not to mention Angelina wasn't too happy either. She actually went to stay with Katie at her house. But I've always thought we got the better end of the deal; after all we weren't stuck in a smelly house for two weeks!" 

Draco sighed, "Yes, I suppose that would be awful, but now you can't really have secret meeting there since you've already told me your plan."

Fred frowned, "Rats! Foiled again. You're just much too smart for this family."

"Well, someone's got to have brains." Draco winked at him and they both laughed. Fred had always been the nicest to Draco when he married Ginny and they had become good friends. He heard of every new joke item before it was released (they usually "tested" them on him) and Fred was the first of the Weasley family to know of Ginny's pregnancies each time. 

Fred patted Draco's shoulder and they walked down the hallway to assist the others.

**

Draco looked up at the clock on the wall. It was midnight. It had taken two hours to clear the whole thing up, for the night anyway, and he had completely forgotten to owl his wife. The one thing that had helped him discover Lucius creeping around the Ministry was what he forgot. 

Oh well, it was too late now. Besides, he was about to go home so there was no need to owl her. He bade goodnight to Hermione and Arthur who were the last remaining people there other than himself.

Then he apparated to his living room. He checked the clock on this wall as well. All his children were in bed and so was his wife. Draco smiled, glad that they had bought a clock like that. At first he hadn't really wanted to spend so much money on it, but he was very appreciative that he could immediately check on his family upon returning home.

He slipped his shoes off and left them next to the couch before he walked quietly up the stairs. He wound his way through a few hallways and found himself outside his room. The door was open and he saw that his wife was asleep with her clothes on; a book was lying on the floor that appeared as though it had slipped out of her hand when she had fallen asleep.

He walked to the bed, discarding clothes until he was in his boxers which were his pajamas. Draco moved Ginny under the covers and climbed in next to her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Where have you been?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I was at the Ministry taking care of something. We'll go to the Burrow tomorrow and Dad and I'll tell you all about it. I promise."

"Okay, but I want you to know I was waiting up for you."

Draco smiled. "Why?"

"Partly because I was worried, but mostly because I have something to tell you." She found his hand and laced their fingers together.

Draco waited for a moment before saying, "Well, what is it?"

"You expect me to tell you? You didn't even owl me tonight. Not once all day actually. And now you want to hear my news? I think not." She grinned while waiting for his reaction.

He only said softly, "Yes."

"Well, that's very good because I want to tell you more than you want to know what it is." Ginny looked up at him and said, "We're gonna have another baby."

"Really? That's wonderful, although I must say that I am less surprised every time," Draco replied lightly. Inside he was actually extremely excited. 

"Ha, ha. I know you're excited. You can't fool me." She kissed his cheek and rolled over onto her side after removing her hand from his. "Now, I'm going back to sleep. G'night."

"Night." Draco didn't go to sleep for a while though. All he could think of was that he was going to have another child. Another child with the woman that his father hated and he loved. Another child that he would love more than life itself.

**

Whew! I finished the chapter!!!! YAY!! There's still more to come so read, review, and wait for the next installment!!!!


	10. Cats

I am SOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't posted in so long. I really, really wanted to post last week and for a while now, but I am on restriction from just about everything. I haven't been able to go on the computer except for homework so I haven't been able to write this until now. My sister was really nice and let me use her laptop--without the wireless card. She's gonna upload it for me. I love ya sis! Now on with the SHOW!!!!!

Disclaimer: Yep, still don't own anything, but now I have Orlando Bloom on my ceiling! 

* Remember When

Thirty seemed so old

Now lookin' back 

It's just a stepping stone

To where we are, where we been

Said we'd do it all again*

***

Forty-nine year old Virginia Malfoy's eyes opened in a flash and she sat up rapidly. Again she had dreamt about the night she had told her husband of her pregnancy with their last child. This was the fourth time this week and she knew exactly why; Their youngest child, Zaviera Riley Malfoy, was graduating Hogwarts in two days' time.

Ginny glanced at the other side of the bed, taking note of her husband's absence. Immediately she knew where he was. Draco Malfoy had taken to brooding in the presence of the warming fire in the library every morning for the past few months with a cup of strong coffee.

As he stared into the mezmorizing flames he thought of his children and his wife. In all his younger years he never could have imagined that he would end up like this. The idea of Draco Malfoy becoming a loving father and husband was an entirely ludicrous one for the longest time. But here he was, father of six adults and loving husband of the youngest Weasley. Well, she wasn't the youngest of the Weasley clan anymore and she had lived the majority of her life as a Malfoy so that couldn't be said any longer.

However, his thoughts were mainly of his youngest daughter. The first female Malfoy that had ever had red hair was his youngest daughter. Now she was eighteen and though she had been going to Hogwarts for the past seven years she had still been theirs. This summer she wasn't coming home to stay. 

After graduation she was returning to the Manor to collect her things and then she was going to move into a flat with her best friend, Zoe Potter They had chosen a flat in downtown muggle London and they were both beginning work soon after leaving school. 

Zavie had decided on becoming a medi-witch and had an internship at St. Mungo's. Her hopes were high that she could become a traveling medi-witch--sent wherever she was needed. The first stop on her list was America. Anywhere in America; If they could send her there then she would go. 

Draco belived, in true father-fashion, that his daughter could do whatever she wanted. Unless that Potter-boy became serious with her (which was entirely possible) then she would live out her dream. 

Without Caelan Potter in the picture she would make it, unfortunately he was in the picture. Of course Draco hadn't really liked him at first, but the boy was interesting, well-behaved, and overall seemed to be a very good person. Against his own wishes he had accepted Caelan who practically became part of the family. In their first year she had become best friends with him and his twin sister. Since then they had been nearly inseperable. Every summer Caelan and Zoe came to stay at the Manor with the Malfoys for two weeks and then Zavie would spend two weeks with them at their home.

Up until they entered their sixth year when Caelan worked up the courage to make his first move, kissing her rather shyly in the common room after a long night of studying. When she asked him for a reason he said it was a good-luck kiss for the test the next day. Obviously Zavie saw right through him and from that moment on they were Hogwarts' cutest couple. 

Holding hands as they walked to class, long "good-luck kisses" before quidditch games, lounging in each other's arms in the common room, and finishing each other's sentences made them the most loved couple at the school. In addition they had never broken up which was highly unusual. Most couples broke up at least once or twice then had a "long" relationship (about five months) before breaking up for good. Caelen and Zavie were of the few sweethearts that had been together for longer than a year.

The point is that she is far too attached to him to leave him. 

"But if he doesn't propose soon then she'll just go. She can't wait around forever when she has dreams of her own," Draco found himself thinking.

A selfish part of him wanted Caelan to propose just so that he would have reassurance that his baby girl wouldn't be leaving the country for a while. However, that could easily be worse than her going off to America because then his daughter really wouldn't be his any longer. She was already devoted to Caelan, but once they were married Caelan would be her entire life. The same way he had devoted himself to Ginny she would herself to Caelan.

At their wedding, his and Virginia's, he had seen tears welling up in Arthur's eyes as he walked Ginny down to aisle to Draco. Then during the ceremony the tears had overflowed yet Arthur had been smiling as he nearly shook as he cried. Molly cried as well, but Draco understood that. He couldn't grasp why Arthur had been crying though and only now was he beginning to wrap his mind around the reason.

A man's daughter is a precious thing. When they have to give them away to another man they are putting their whole trust in the other man. At the same time they are letting go of the girl who had been raised by them. Some people say that when a man marries he will marry a woman much like his mother. The same can be said for a woman. Girls look up to their fathers and their husband will be like them. Women want their husbands to be wonderful fathers and if they find someone alike in personality to their own fathers then they find themselves somehow assured.

Draco knew that letting go of his daughters would be harder than when his sons married. Already two of his sons had married and Molly was newly engaged. The understanding of what was happening was hitting him with full force. Empty-nest syndrome was setting in. Soon they would have a house full of cats that they talked to.

The flames danced in front of his eyes and he was so captivated by them that he did not look up when he felt his wife's hand fall lightly on his shoulder.

Then he spoke softly, "Ginny."

"Mmmhmm?"

"Don't ever, under any circumstances let me buy any cats." Draco looked up for a moment and she grinned at him.

"I won't. Believe me, I won't." She kissed his cheek and stretched out on the couch across from the one he sat on.

With an urgent glow in his gray eyes he spoke once more, "Promise me."

Ginny tilted her head and looked at him as though slightly amused.

"Please," he begged shamelessly.

"Alright. I promise." She flashed a smile in his direction and a comfortable silence fell over them as they continued thinking of thir youngest child's upcoming graduation from the Wizarding school.

***


	11. Zavie

This chapter is actually a continuation of chapter ten and isn't even the whole thing. I hope you will bear with me and keep reading the story while I try to finish it up. Hope you like this! J 

***

Zavie pulled her long red tangles into a pony-tail and rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping on her robes. She had, again, slept in and was rushing to class. The worst part was that this was the last day of classes before graduation in two days. 

"Why didn't Zoe wake me up? Arggh! I'm gonna kill that girl!," she raged to herself as she ran down the staircase to the Great Hall.

Running down the hall, until she reached Professor McGonagall's classroom, she tucked her white shirt into her pleated skirt and tried to fasten her robes. The bell began ringing just as she slid into the room and took a seat at her regular table next to Justin Creevey who took this opportunity to snigger at her. She threw a glare his way before facing forward and giving her attention to her teacher who also seemed quite amused.

"Close call, Miss Malfoy," McGonagall said with a trace of laughter. Zavie just nodded.

The professor then spoke to the class, "Today is the last day of classes you will be having at Hogwarts. I enjoyed teaching all of you for the seven years you were here and am sad to see you go. However I know that you will all be wonderful at your professions and are glad to get out of school. So in honor of your soon-to-be freedom today we are going to have a party." With a flick of her wand the classroom was decorated in the two house colors (red and gold, blue and white) and refreshment appeared on the four front tables. 

Everyone looked at their teacher as though she had lost her mind. McGonagall had never done anything like this before and no one had expected it. After a moment everyone snapped out of their shock and began chatting with their friends.

Zavie sat back in her chair and closed her eyes while sighing. Two strong hands began massaging her shoulders and when she looked up she saw the face of Caelan Potter staring down at her.

"Nice entrance. So why were you so close to being late and where is my sister?"

Zavie looked around the room and found it odd that she had not taken note of Zoe's absence. "I have no idea where Zoe is. I thought she was down here already and just didn't wake me up."

Caelan shook his head and his black hair fell into his eyes. "Nope, I haven't seen her. Did you see her in the dorm?"

"No. I bet she's with Ephraim Whitby." She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger lazily.

"Why would she be with him?" he asked slightly confused. Caelan didn't know Ephraim Whitby personally but he did know that Ephraim was a sixth year and a Ravenclaw.

"Didn't she tell you?" Zavie knew very well that her best friend hadn't told Caelan about her new Ravenclaw boyfriend.

Caelan looked confused. "Tell me what?"

"Oh, well, if she didn't tell you then it's not really my place." Zavie stifled a giggle as she watched her boyfriend's face become slightly angry.

"Tell me what? What is it?"

Zavie shook her head, indicating that she wouldn't tell him.

"You can't do that!"

"What? What did I do?" she asked innocently.

"You started talking about something and then just stopped. Oh, come on. You know what you did." She grinned at him.

Caelan leaned in close to her and kissed her cheek. "You know you can tell me anything."

Zavie could feel his breath but wanted to toy with him a little longer. "I can. I can tell you anything about myself, but Zoe's business is completely her own."

He grumbled and stood from his position. Placing his hands on his hips he gave her an angry stare before walking away.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to do that." Zavie jumped up and followed him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind in a hug.

Caelan placed his hands on her arms and said, "So, what's going on with Zoe and Ephraim?"

She pressed her cheek against his back and replied, "I think you know."

"When did they start going out?"

"About a week ago. I'm not sure why she didn't tell you, but she didn't. And I didn't either."

He laughed and she felt his body shake. "But you did."

"I know, but she doesn't. And it will stay that way because you love me."

He pulled out of her grasp and looked down at her. "I love her too. She is my sister after all."

Zavie smiled. "Just give me enough time to get away before you tell her I told you. She may kill me."

"I wouldn't let her."

"Sure. Whatever."

Professor McGonagall was suddenly standing beside them and directed her first statement at Zavie. "I heard you are going to intern at St. Mungo's."

Zavie nodded. "I've always wanted to do medical work and if I become a traveling medi-witch then I can travel too. I'm very excited about it."

"Well, I'm sure that will be good for you. And I heard that you were thinking about teaching." She turned to look at Caelan.

"Yes. My father loved it so much and I figure that I'm a lot like him. I think that it will be something I'm good at because I'm pretty good with explaining things. The schools I've contacted so far haven't needed any new teachers, but I still have hope."

"You will be a great teacher I'm sure." A twinkle in McGonagall's eyes made him think that she knew something that he didn't. He made a mental note to ask his dad about it later.

Professor McGonagall moved away from them to speak with other students and they took a seat at one of the tables, sitting and talking for the remainder of the class. 

By the end of the day, almost all of their classes had been parties. Finally they walked into their last class: Defense Against the Dark Arts. The job of teaching that class had yet again evaded Snape and been given to Harry Potter.

They took their seats and looked to the front of the classroom at their Professor who had come a long way from being a scraggly teenager. He was smiling and, as soon as class began, launched right into the speech that all their teachers had been giving them. As suspected, this class was also a party and passed the same way their other classes had. 

The period drew to a close and when the bell rang Caelan walked to his father. When all the other students had left he spoke. "Hey dad, I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure, sure. Just a moment." Harry began sifting through papers on his desk until finding the rolled piece of parchment he had been searching for.

"Here. Read this Caelan." He handed the parchment to his son who unrolled it after a moment and read it silently. As he read his eyes grew slightly rounder.

"This is amazing!" Caelan exclaimed after he finished the scroll. "They want me to teach in America! In Texas! It says here that all the magical kids from the southern states surrounding Texas go there. I bet it's huge."

"Thought you'd enjoy that." Harry patted him on the back, smiling a smile only a father could smile. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Caelan looked up at his father, grinning. "Well, I. . .I wanted to talk to you about Zavie."

"Trouble?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"No, not even a little. I just need to make a choice. She's going to be a medi-witch, as you know, and I wanted to sort out my feelings before we left Hogwarts." He stopped abruptly.

"Go on," Harry prompted.

"I want to marry her. . .


	12. Proposing

Last Chapter: 

"I want to marry her. . .

Now on with this installment of Remember When!

***

Harry looked at his son for a moment before Caelan's words began to sink in. As they did he tensed and just continued staring at his son. Far from angry or surprised, he was stunned. Harry hadn't expected this yet, but he had expected it. As he really began to think about it the more it made sense. If Caelan didn't act now then they would leave school and then be in different countries for at least a year. 

"They are in love," Harry thought to himself. He had forgotten that he was still eying his son intently.

Caelan began to fidget under his father's gaze, willing him to say something.

"Well, at least he's not angry. . .yet," Caelan thought.

"So it can't be that bad. They'll both have lucrative careers," Harry continued his train of thought. "Their children will be absolutely beautiful."

Caelan felt a bead of sweat on his forehead which he wiped away quickly, hoping his dad wouldn't see how nervous he was.

"Dad. . ." he weakly got out. Tormented, he waited for his father to say something. . .anything.

Harry looked up as though he hadn't realized just how long he had been considering the possible addition to his family. "Hmmm?" Still not completely concentrated on his son's words, he was currently lost in thoughts of grandchildren.

"SAY something!" Caelan began pacing, a sure sign of his apprehension. Harry took note of his son's anxiety and decided to pull himself away from the possible future grandchildren who captivated him.

"Well, what's the other side of this?"

Caelan stopped pacing, looked at his dad, and frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You said that you have to make a decision. What makes you not want to propose?" Harry asked in an entirely calm fashion.

Caelan scratched his neck in a continued apprehensive manner, not meeting his father's eyes as he replied. "What if she doesn't want me?"

There, he had confessed his fear, that his girlfriend of two years, and best friend of seven years, didn't love him as much as he did her. 

He began thinking aloud to Harry who had been about to speak. "Or what if she wants to wait? She doesn't know I'm going to America. . . Heck, I only found out today! What if she doesn't want to go with me? Should I stay here and prove that I want to be with her? And she has her own dreams here. She wants to be a medi-witch and I can't just take that opportunity away fr. . ."

Harry cut off the younger version of him before Caelan internally combusted. "Caelan!"

Startled, but less nervous than earlier thanks to all that ranting, he looked at his dad. "I know you love her. And I am almost entirely positive that she loves you. Proposing is. . .it's taking a chance on something. . .someone you love. Zavie will do what her heart tells her, but for now you need to listen to yours. If she doesn't want to go to America with you, then she'll stay here and train to be a mediwitch."

Caelan cringed. That hadn't made him feel any better.

"But the likeliness of that happening is so slim that I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Then there's still a chance!"

"There's always a chance, Caelan Potter! Life is about taking chances! If you love her, then you need to let her know exactly how much before she's gone. Then the quaffle's in her pitch, son."

Caelan stood in awe of his father. "Was it this hard for you to propose to mum?"

Harry groaned having seen that coming. "Ten times harder for me."

Now that Caelan was sure of his decision and had been cheered on, by his father oddly enough, he reached into his pocket for a velvet black box. 

As what he was obtained from his pocket became clear Harry said, "Ah, so you do have a ring already. Let's see it then."

Caelan handed the box to his father who opened it and let out a low whistle. "It's great Caelan. She'll love it. Did you have to raid the vault for this?"

Caelan almost chuckled, but was still too preoccupied. "No. I, uh, saved up Christmas and birthday money for a really long time. I mean, I didn't realy know what I was going to do with the money when I started saving it, but when I saw this last month I knew what the money was for."

"Last month?" Harry was a little thrown for he hadn't purchased Hermione's ring until a few days before proposing.

"Yeah. I've known how I felt for a long time, dad. Buying the ring just made it a little bit more realistic."

Harry nodded. "Of course. Now, you should go find you young lady and let her in on our little secret."

He patted Caelan on the back. Caelan just rolled his eyes at his father's word choice. "Sure, dad. See you later."

Caelan had walked into his father's class completely torn and an emotional wreck and was now walking out of his father's class confident and ready to take the biggest chance of his life.

***

"Riles," Caelan whispered to the girl beside him. Chills ran down Zavie's spine as her boyfriend spoke his nickname for her. 

"Yeah?" she replied nonchalantly.

"Come for a walk with me."

Zavie arched an eyebrow, but nodded. Caelan took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together, and led her through the Great Hall doors.

"So, where exactly are we going? And what is the purpose of this walk?" Zavie inquired as they began their walk around the lake. The sun was set, but the air was pleasantly warm.

He just shook his head and continued leading her around the lake until they reached a rock beside the lake. 

"Sit," he said quietly.

"Huh?"

"On the rock. Just, please, sit." Zavie sat without complaint, but looked up at him curiously.

He took her hands in his own and said, "Riley, I love you so much. I think you know that already, but you need to know." Caelan stopped unexpectedly, even to himself. She needed to know. Before he proposed she needed to know.

"Damn. Now I've gone and ruined it."

"You haven't ruined anything." Zavie assured him, silently wondering what this whole thing was about.

"No, I have. Because I need to tell you something first."

She smiled and said, "Well go on then."

He dropped her hands and spoke, "I got a teaching job."

"That's wonderful!" Zavie jumped up and hugged him.

He stepped away and she stood confused.

"Don't get too excited. It's in America." Caelan almost grimaced as he waited for her response.

"Still good, I think. Why, what's wrong? I mean I can come visit you in America! I've always wanted to go to America and now I have a real reason!"

The young Potter placed a solitary finger on her lips to stop her. He would do it now. "I don't want you to come and visit me."

Light that was in Zavie's eyes disappeared as she thought she knew what he was saying. "Are you. . ."

He quieted her again. "I love you Zavie. I want you to be WITH me, not visiting me."

Caelan dropped to one knee and watched Zavie's eyes widen. "Zaviera Riley Malfoy, will you marry me?"

She watched as he took the ring out of his pocket and looked up at her, waiting for an answer. 

Surprised, but pleased, she responded the only way a woman in love could possibly respond to the man who she was in love with. "Yes!"

Dropping onto her knees before he could slip the ring onto her hand she wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. "Caelan I love you," she whispered huskily into his ear.

He reciprocated the hug, but was trying desperately not to let go of the ring. Pulling out of the hug earlier than either of them would have liked Caelan took his hand and slid the ring onto her finger. 

It wouldn't go past her knuckle. 

"Oh, good grief. Now I've really screwed this up. I'm sorry."

Zavie looked at him and then did the thing he least expected. She threw her head back and laughed. Then she fell back into a sitting position on the ground and pulled him down with her. Their lips met in a soft, innocent kiss that let him know that the ring wasn't the important thing. The important thing was that she loved him.

Hours later they snuck into the Gryffindor Common Room hands entwined (the ring safely tucked away in Zavie's pocket for resizing later.) 

As they parted to retreat to their separate dorms she whispered. " You and America. What more could I ask for?" He kissed her lightly and she walked up the stairs to her dorm without looking back.

"You. What more could I ask for?" he thought to himself.

*********

Author's Note: This IS the end of CHAPTER 10. I know it's spread out over three chapters, but this is what it was supposed to be originally. Chapter 11 will be the last chapter and you will see Ginny and Draco again, I swear. I feel kind of bad about swinging this story into their kid's story, but I just felt like it needed some more closure. I hope you liked it. Reviews of any kind are appreciated!!!!! 


	13. Graduation Day

Author's Note: Sadly, this is the last chapter in my story, but I AM considering writing a sequel. It really depends on how many people want me to write one. I'm really sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter finished and up, but I've had a lot of schoolwork lately. I hope you enjoy this chappie and PLEASE review! (I made the graduation like a regular one, because I'm not cool enough to come up with a wizard version and I didn't go into much detail at all)  
  
**Remember when  
  
Remember when we said when we turned gray  
  
When the children grow up and move away  
  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
  
For all the life we've had  
  
And we'll remember when  
  
Remember when  
  
Remember when**  
  
** Ginny rushed over to her husband and straightened the collar of his dark green dress robes. He slightly scowled at her.  
  
"What? What is that face for?" She walked over to her dresser and sprayed some perfume on herself.  
  
Draco just stared blankly after her as she briskly sallied past him many times to get one thing or another. After a few more minutes Ginny couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Honestly Draco! What is wrong with you? Aren't you planning on getting ready for the graduation?"  
  
He continued to sit lethargic on the bed, but lifted his eyes to her face.  
  
"Honey," Ginny cupped her hands on his cheeks, "You need to get up and stop acting like some tortured man. Zavie's graduating today. You should be happy. Now get up, we're leaving whether you're ready or not."  
  
Draco looked a trifle startled and replied, "I am happy."  
  
"Well then act that way." Ginny pulled outstretched her hand to him and he took it willingly.  
  
** Zavie flew around her room, preparing for the big day. She had her Hogwarts' Robe, had straightened her curly hair, and finished applying her make-up.  
  
'All set,' she thought to herself before emerging from her room and heading to the common room below.  
  
Upon arriving in the common room she spotted her wacky best friend talking with Caelan.  
  
"Zoe!" The black head turned to show a beautiful face with startling green eyes. She raised an arm in response.  
  
She wandered over to her best friend and fiancé, studying every piece of furniture and recalling all the fond memories (and even the not so fond ones) made there.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to go ahead and look for my parents downstairs. You two up for it?" Her eyes rested on Calean for a moment, then flitted away. She wanted to avoid telling her parents knowing how her father would probably take it. Zavie knew that he was getting scared of losing his children, her mostly, as her mother had informed her in her last letter. She had also mentioned something about her father thinking about buying cats which made absolutely no sense at all since everyone knew that he hated cats.  
  
"Sure!" Zoe bounded out the portrait hole with Zavie and Caelan on her tails.  
  
'I think someone drank more coffee than she needed to,' Zavie snickered to herself while watching her best friend hurdle down the hall.  
  
A few more thoughts similar to this crossed her mind and she was startled out of her playful thinking by someone's hand on her shoulder.  
  
It was Caelan. "We have to tell your parents today." He must have seen her open her mouth to reply wittily to that statement because he added, "And don't you skirt the issue anymore."  
  
She pushed a small amount of air from her lungs, resulting in an almost sigh-like sound. Her fiancé just knew her too well.  
  
"I know, I know. I just don't want my dad to freak out. Can we at least wait until after the graduation?"  
  
Caelan looked a little uneasy about this proposition. Zavie then did what girls do best; she pouted.  
  
Jutting her bottom lip out a touch, a talent she had perfected over the years, and said, "Please? Pretty pretty please?"  
  
When Caelan appeared unfazed by this she took it up a notch and used the one line that guys hate most. Mainly because they just can't say no after it's used.  
  
Actually, she nearly said it. Caelan, of course saw it coming and before she could begin to utter the words he spoke. "Fine. I'll do it for you. But if you try to stall me anymore I swear on Merlin's beard that I will tell them myself."  
  
"Alright. Sounds fair enough to me." She stood on tip-toe and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
With that Zavie rushed down the hall nearly the same way her friend had moments before.  
  
Caelan stood staring after a tad puzzled.  
  
"How do they do that?" Caelan asked the vacant hallway.  
  
"Do what mate?" Nathan Wood had walked up behind him just in time to hear him ask a question to the wall.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just that Zavie always persuades me to do things or sometimes not do things and barely says a thing. And all the while I'm standing here arguing my case. Then before I know it she's batting those eyelashes and pouting. Of course that's not all. They always save the clincher for last." Caelan looked over at Nathan to see if he was even beginning to understand what he was saying.  
  
"What? You mean when they say," Nathan increased the pitch of his voice, " Do it for me?"  
  
"Yep. That exactly."  
  
"I know the feeling." Nathan grinned and the two young blokes continued on their way to the Great Hall.  
  
**  
  
Ginny hugged her little girl one last time before she had to join the rest of her graduating class. As Draco and Ginny's daughter hurried away they found seats with the Weasley's—all of them.  
  
After a few more minutes of chatter, music filled the room. All became silent as they watched expectantly for the graduates to enter and file into their seats.  
  
The young men and women began walking down the aisle in pairs as the music played on. Soon some few hundred graduates were all seated and attentive.  
  
Dumbledore took the stage, delivered a speech that wasn't all that odd, and then names were being called.  
  
All of this passed in a blur to Zavie until her row stood and then her name was called. She proudly followed a tiny Hufflepuff girl and received her diploma. Then she was shaking her teachers' hands' which began to bring about the reality of it all. She knew she wouldn't cry, but it was beginning to set in that she really wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts in the fall. In fact, she would probably be in America.  
  
The thought of America brought a smile to her face as she glided back to her seat. After about another half hour or so she had watched the remainder of graduates receive their diplomas from Professor Dumbledore. She felt an odd sense of pride as she realized that the next year or seventh years would be handed their diplomas by the new headmaster.  
  
Yes, Dumbledore was choosing now to resign and was passing his position along to the trusted Head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall.  
  
Then, Zoe, the valedictorian, finished her speech and in a flurry of motion all the young witches and wizards launched their caps into the air. It was really official now.  
  
**  
  
One hour later Caelan and Zavie decided to "corner" her parents and tell them about the recent development in their relationship—that is to say that they got engaged.  
  
Zavie laced her fingers through Caelan's and scanned the crowd for her parents. She spotted them talking with Zoe across the room. Dragging Caelan along, Zavie made her way toward her parents.  
  
When they reached Ginny and Draco Zavie announced, "We have something to tell you. Privately."  
  
Ginny exchanged an interested look with her husband and they followed their daughter out to the lake.  
  
Zavie stopped abruptly, turned around and said, "Caelan got a job as a teacher in America."  
  
"Good for you." Draco clapped the wizard on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks." Caelan flashed a smile at the two who would be his parents-in- law soon enough.  
  
"Anyway, we...well, we got engaged." ***  
  
~Finis~  
  
I'm sorry to leave you hanging like that, but I feel like that is the best place for me to leave this story. Now you can imagine what happens. That way, everyone is happy with the outcome. Hope you don't hate me. Don't forget to review. Bye bye all! I had a wonderful time writing this story; I hope you enjoyed it too. If you want more (a sequel or something) then you'll have to beg. ( 


End file.
